Just Another Shindig
by MorraHadon
Summary: The 'Verse is full of people, Alliance, citizen, Independant, and more. It's a melting pot of diverse culture and population; people just trying to make their way in life. Anna Demerian is one of them. Just another smuggler in the world passing by.


**Just a one shot I thought of for the very best series ever created [God bless Joss Whedon]. This may turn into a series of one-shots, but that depends if any ideas come to mind. This is really just me expanding the view of The 'Verse, outside of our Serenity crew.**

**UPDATE: This used to be on my old account TheMsMorra but has been moved here instead.**

**I do not own Firefly, this belongs to Joss Whedon. Anything you don't recognize belongs to me. If I did own Firefly, it would have little to plot and no one would watch it.**

* * *

The area was buzzing with people, running around doing their jobs, trading and advertising their services of all sorts. A young woman sat on a stack of crates nearby to a group of people stacking them slowly onto a mule. On the Eavesdown Docks, she looked anything but out of place. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail, out of her way. She wore a dark brown long coat, one of which she would consider the most important thing she owned. Not out of looks or style, but for the significance and the long strain of history that follows it. Inside her coat on a standard utility belt sat a gun, and on the other side an oriental dagger.

Persephone was not known to be a friendly planet, but nevertheless it was within the Alliances' control. Work could be found for people of the woman's kind, one just had to know where to look and who to look for. In her case, she was looking for a man called Badger. He worked in the smuggling business and his base of operations was on the docks, just out of the Fed's main stationing ground. That wasn't to say there were no feds, just that the amount of them and the power they had was next to nothing among the people. Badger was known to be both good and bad in his job. He was good in the sense that he could get you a solid job, and pay you the respective amount of money for it. Yet he was bad because at the sign of him running into trouble he would drop you like a hat to steer clear of any Alliance interference.

A man walked into the woman's view that caught her attention. She liked to compare them to Town Criers of earth-that-was, only people were literate and could actually pick up a copy of what he was saying. The woman whistled and raised her hand in the air, making a motion of 1, and then pointing to herself to the crier. "Zài nǐ qù fū ren . 3 xué fēn ." The crier handed her a copy of the latest news, and with the other hand accepted the credits given to him and walked off.

The brunette nodded, "xiè xie ." The woman turned all her focus to the bulletin. The first flash was something not of interest, seemed like an advertisement for Fruity Oaty Bars. Her head raised for a second and observed her surroundings and looked up to the blaring sun in the sky, before looking back down to see a piece of news that wouldn't please any human soul in existence. The page was filled with the news reading ' Reavers Pushing Forwards Into Alliance Territory'. Her eyebrows narrowed, and pursed her lips before licking her bottom one and looking at the time on the bulletin. Folding up the document, she put it in a pocket on the inside of the coat and hopped down from the crate she sat on.

The woman made her way past a crowd of people standing by a performance of two warriors in the style of samurai warriors. The 'verse is the melting pot of earth-that-was. After they found a new galaxy and the planets terraformed, the two power-houses of their old world mixed together to become the prominent cultural aspects. North America and the Republic of China have the biggest impact and influence on the planets, most especially of those in the core.

The more she walked, the more twists and turns she started to take as it led further away from the path and the more dispersed the other people became around her. Once she saw 3 burly men with guns standing around an opening, she knew she had arrived at Badgers Den. The guns cocked and she raised her hands slightly in the air, "Anna Demerin. Got a little shiding with Badger." She announced, knowing they were fully aware of why she was there.

Alone with the guards, they led her to Badgers main area checking her pocket so she reassured herself that she had her proof that she had the goods. She feeling of a bag with a hard object inside was proof enough for her. The sound of that cockney accent mixing with a slimy tone prepped her. Anna had worked with Badger before, but the man had given her no proof that he could be completely trusted. Usually she would have Sanders and Demetri accompany her, but the cargo was to unstable to only have 2 people monitor. They had travelled to the Loeriten system to attach to an abandoned rouge ship to take on board their shipment of Pulse Laser Cells and bring them back to Persephone.

She turned the corner and into the main den, and stood her ground as Badger look up. "Anna Demerin, nice to see you made it out of the Lions Den." He stood from his desk and made his way round to the open floor. He looked to the sides of her before putting back on that fake polite tone he always used with his smugglers. "No Saunders and Demetri this time? I guess they finally understood that their sorry asses aren't as welcome in here."

Anna's eyes darkened, "The Pulse Laser Cells had been sitting on that ship for months. Apparently the Alliance doesn't care enough about their own cargo to go out and retrieve it. They're unstable, which is why I had them as well as my other men take them to the back of the port and watch it. I can handle you myself." Anna took a few steps forward to properly speak to him, her voice defensive of her crew.

"Back of the port, you say? I'm surprised you took the precautions. Knowing your reputation I half expected you to bring the lot right in here." Badger held that smirk she so ever despised. The only missions where things never went as planned were with Tshilla constantly sending her out to the edge planets, right near Reaver territory. He claimed it was because she was the only one reckless enough to venture out there. Her eyebrows narrowed and she opened her mouth to defend her decisions, but Badger cut her off. "Relax, darling. You have proof it's there?"

Anna swung the side of her coat off to the side, making her gun very present, and grabbed a bag hanging from her belt. A few steps forward she held out her arm as Badger grabbed the bag carefully and looked inside. His face showed the satisfaction of them being there and nodded. "We good?" She asked, eager to get the hell out of his den.

Badger chose to ignore the impatience in her tone and snapped his fingers to one of the men behind him. Immediately, he put a bag identical to the one she gave into her hand. Anna took a peek inside and closed it up, placing it on her belt and closing her coat side back to its original place. Swiftly turning on her feet ready to leave, Badgers voice interjected the silence once more. "Anna, sure you won't stay for a cup of tea?"

Anna did nothing but cock her head of the side and glare, only to walk out of his den and into the open air with more strength in her step then when she walked in. "Huài dàn."


End file.
